paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 2 stand up Penelope
(I don't own paw patrol or cardfight vanguard, Goldenlatias6 own Penelope, Rosie, and Lilac, I did not create any characters or cards unless stated by me. I do not own any images, or songs in this story. Enjoy) (Previously) Akira: so how did you get here. Penelope: i don't know. There was a bunch of light and then I'm here. (cuts to Akira's room) Akira: I challenge you to a cardfight Penelope: hmmmm... I accept. cardfight vanguard op 5 infinite rebirth http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cardfight!!_Vanguard_Episode_Opening_5 Episode 2: stand up Penelope (Akira and Penelope sit at Akira's table with two play mats in front of them) (they look like this) http://i21.photobucket.com/albums/b286/JillieFoo/vANGUARD-MAT.jpg Akira: since this is your first time I'll explain the rules. You done reading the rule book? Penelope: yes Akira: then now we begin. Picture it. Penelope: picture what? Akira: that we are both spirits that have come to the planet cray. It's similar to earth (they both close their eyes and imagine they are on cray) Akira: in this form we have two powers. The first is the ability to summon the creature on the planet. Draw 5 cards to start. (they both take the top 5 cards from their deck) Akira: this is your hand... Or paw in your case. And the cards in it are called units. Akira: at the start of the game you can take any cards from your hand and re draw them. Akira: itss a good idea to have a unit of each grade in your hand so you can ride your first 3 turns. Akira: you summon these units by placing them on the yellow rearguard circles. Penelope: okey. Akira: the second power is the power to possess on of our units. This is your avatar known as your vanguard. Akira: the word vanguard means "The one who leads the way" Penelope: the vanguard leads the way. Akira: place a grade 0 unit in the vanguard circle (they place two grade 0s on the vanguard circle face down) Akira: at the same time we say "stand up, vanguard" as we flip them over. Penelope: got it Akira: okey. Akira and Penelope: stand up vanguard! (they flip over the cards) Akira: stronghold of black chains hoel Penelope: first aid celestial peniel (on the planet cray they both turned into their vanguards) Akira: it would be easier to explain if I take the first turn. Penelope: okey Akira: you start each turn by drawing one card from the top of the deck. (He draws his card) Akira: each card has it's own grade and power Akira: next you can promote (ride) your vanguard with a unit that is equal or one grade higher than your current vanguard. Stack that unit on top of the vanguard. Akira: Ride kight of elegant skills Gareth (As he rode the vanguard circle glowed) (his form changed into a knight with a glowing green blade) Akira: now with Hoel's skill, I can move him from the soul (cards under the vanguard) to the rearguard (he placed him behind his vanguard) Akira: the only downside of going first is you cantt attack. So it's your turn. Penelope: okey, draw. I ride marking celestial arabhaki. And peniel has the same skill as Hoel. (Penelope has two units now) Akiar: so you have two units now. Why not attack with them. Penelope: okey Akira: to attack you rest your attacking unit (turn it sideways). Units behind it can join in by boosting. Their base power is added to the attackers power. Only grade ones and zeros can so this. Penelope: okey, with a boost from Peniel, arabhaki attacks. (on cray Peniel glowing, giving her power to Arabhaki. Arabahki is ready to attack) Akira: when you attack with the vanguard you flip over the top card of your deck and check for a drive trigger. Akira: there are 4 types of triggers. Stand triggers are blue and allow you to stand any rested rearguards, critical triggers allow you to do extra damage and are yellow, red draw triggers allow you to draw an extra card, and heal triggers allow you to take cards from the damage zone and heal them (put them in the drop zone) each one gives 5000 to a unit of your choice and you can even give one unit one effect and the other the 5000 power.Category:FanonCategory:Crossovers Penelope: gotcha, I check for a drive trigger. (the card she revalss is a critical trigger) Penelope: alright critical trigger. I give all effects to my vanguard. (the angle shoots the knight with the needle) (the ground around him explodes) Akira: when you receive damage you flip the top card of the deck over for a damage trigger. By the way first to six damage loses. Penelope: got it Akira: Damage trigger check. The first, no trigger. The second, draw trigger. 5000 power to my vanguard and draw. Penelope: I pass it over to you Akira: okey, I stand and draw. (he stands his rested units and draws a card) Akira: I ride slaygal sword. I call Mage of calamity Tripp and silver fang witch. (A black dog wielding a sword in his mouth, an angelic Girl and a witch dressed in wolf armor appears) Akira: silver fangs skill. I soul blast two and draw one card. but first I use Hoel's skill and move him to the soul to add 4000 power to sleygal sword (he takes two cards from under his vanguard and draws one card after resolving Hoel's skill) Akira: now I call provenience strategist and evil slaying swordsman Hugan. (two more knights appear) Akira: selygal sword's skill. I counter blast one. ( he flips over one card in the damage zone) Akira: I add 2000 power to sleygal. Penelope: (thinks) wow he is increasing power left and right. Akira: this is the special characteristic of the gold paladin clan, calling units from my hand or the deck to increase power. Penelope: wow. (Thinks) I wonder what the special characteristic of the angle feather clan is. Akira: now with a boost, sleygal is coming in. You can guard it though. Penelope: Good because I don't want my vanguard to be hurt Akira: you use cards from your hand to guard. Only grade zeros, ones, and twos can guard. Penelope: but then the defender will be hurt Akira: listen when someone cardfights the vanguard and his or her comrades Are there to represent you. Think of it like their playing the same game you are, no one really gets hurt, okey? (Akira Said this trying to sound as kind and tender as he could to her) Penelope: oh, okey I get it. Akira: good now keep in mind that the number on the side is the unit's shield power, it's added to the vanguard's power temporarily to defend, grade twos in the front row can move to the guard circle to intercept, and you can only guard using units equal to or are less than your vanguard's grade. And after use they're put in the drop zone. Penelope: in that case I guard with ramuel and my hot shot celestial. (on cray they appeared in front of the vanguard) Akira: drive check, no trigger (the attack hit the guardians and not the vanguard) Akira: I end my turn. Penelope: okey, then I stand and... Oh, draw Penelope: i ride candlelight celestial sariel. I call hot shot celestial sayarza and another sariel. Next I call love machine gun nociel and ramuel. (on cray these units appear) Penelope: with a boost my rearguard sariel attacks your rearguard. Akira: I don't guard. When you hit a rearguard it's put into the drop zone. this is called retiring units. Ceraiin units have abilities that retire other units. Penelope: cool. Now with a boost my vanguard attacks. Akira: I guard with halo shield mark. his ability makes me discard a card to the drop zone to make the attack not hit. Penelope: what? It stops it just like that. Hmph. Akira: you can still check the drive trigger Penelope: right. Check, critical trigger I give all effects to my rearguard nociel. Attack. Akira: i don't guard. Damage check. No triggers on either. (he puts two cards in the damage zone. As he did, on cray, his vanguard was hit with multiple heart aeros) Penelope: alright, your turn. Akira: yup, stand and draw (he looks at the cards in his hand and smiles confidently) Akira: it's time to show you the true me. I must admit I get jealous of you sometimes. You can sing, type with your paws, and your a great nurse pup. I felt like I was second rate compared to you and everyone else. But when I have this card in my hand i know that it's not true, the real me is great the way I am. Thatss somthingg you taught me too. Penelope: (smiles) Akira. Akira: here we go. Stand up my avatar. use your radiant blade to strike injustice and banish all darkness. I ride knight of afterglow Gerard. (He slams the card on the vanguard circle. On cray he is engulfed In light and out came Gerard) Penelope: (thinks) I know that knight from my dream. Akira: this is my thank you to you. For showing me my path and my avatar. (on cray the angle and knight stare each other down as lightning flashes) Cardfight vanguard ed 11 http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cardfight_Vanguard_Ending_11 preview: Penelope: jealous you say Akira: yeah I wanted to be just like you. But then i found my own path Next time: Akira and Penelope Akira: i'll show you the road that I walk, Penelope. I wouldn't go down any other path Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Series